Dokuro Skull
Character Outline Docrow Skull (ドクロウ ・スカール Dokurou Sukāru) is the Hell counter measures branch Chief. She is also known as the one that gives the contract for capturing spirits to Keima. She is a very nice demon and is one of the few devils who does not make fun of Elsie. It is revealed that she is a hero during the Almagemachina.It is also currently speculated that she has connections to Vintage. Personality Not much is known of her, except for the fact that she's the Hell counter measures branch Chief. She takes her job seriously and not seriously at times. Because she's also considerate and respectful, she is known for not underrating Elsie and teasing her in any way. She is one of the few devils who does not make fun of her. One other devil who does not show any sign that they look down upon Elsie is Haqua. Appearance Docrow rarely appears in the series. When shown, She is always covered up in a hooded cloak. In the first chapter, she was shown with skeleton hands. In a much later chapter, it is shown in a flash back that she was a healthy looking skeleton in her younger days. It is likely that, beneath that cloak, she is a walking, talking aged skeleton. She is also very short; she probably shrunk due to aging. She seems even shorter than Akari. Plot Overview Resting Life Arc She had been talking with her underlings when she noticed that Elsie has just arrived. She then brings her to Keima to catch the loose souls. Haqua Arc She contacts Elsie, saying that someone from another district chasing a loose soul that had escaped from that person's grasps. She says that it has become powerful on its own, and asks Elsie to aid that person, who happens to be Haqua(caused the runaway spirit to become powerful). Goddess Hunt Arc Docrow appears once again when the district chiefs meet. After briefing about the current status, She ends the meeting. Sometime later, Haqua reports something about vintage to her. A few hours after the report she is locked up by the public safety department, only to be greeted by Nora. It is there that she tells Haqua her suspicion of Docrow in Vintage. Also that she will join Vintage. Trivia * The "Dokurou" in "Docrow Skull " means "skeleton/skull" in Japanese. * She asks for Elsie to bring a DVD of Billy's Bootcamp from Earth so she can lose weight. * Her fandom shorthand is "96". * Her face resembles a runaway spirit sensor. * Judging by her height in chapter 150, she may be the shortest character in the series. * Until chapter 151, it was assumed that Dokurou was a male. This can even be seen in the anime voice for her. Quotes * (To unknown devil) "Kick your buddy's ass and make him work!"(Chapter 1, p.6) * (To herself) "This is the end of hell... A janitor is becoming a part of the runaway spirit squad."(Chapter 1, p.7) * (To Elsie) "Oh, and send me a souvenir from the human world. A Billy Blanks DVD should do it."(Chapter 1 , p 8) * (To the chairdevil) "Huh? Where's the medal?"(Chapter 42, p.18) * (To Elsie/herself) "Hey, are you trying to waste my affection...?" (Chapter 56, p.18) * (To Haqua) "I really should have married quickly and seriously... There are no men in new hell... My chance of marriage is... Damn it..." (Chapter 151, p.3) Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member